En el amor todo es posible
by ANTI HOLiC
Summary: Luciano Vargas estaba enamorado de su tutor, al ya crecer y conocer mas personas se intenta olvidar de él. Pero él reaparece en su vida ¿Qué pasará? AU, 2P! Fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia y los 2P! No son mios.

Advertencias: AU, M-preg. Uso de nombres humanos.

Luciano = Italia del norte

Lutz = Alemania

Allen = USA

Viktor = Rusia

Matt = Canadá

Petar = Sealand

En el amor todo es posible

—Luciano, seré directo, ya entraras a la universidad. Yo me tengo que ir a Alemania —dijo él, mientras le miraba fríamente, tal y como lo había hecho durante toda la vida. Una persona al lado de él sintió sus músculos fallar y como un nudo se instalaba en su garganta.

"No, no podía ser posible, él no podía irse, no podía..." pensaba

—¿¡Qué!? —Gritó sorprendido. No se sentía capaz de dejarlo ir, no a él, a Luzt Beilschmidt, el amor de su vida, a quien amaba desde que tenía trece años cuando se había convertido en su tutor. Él no quería asimilarlo... se iría.

Él, Luciano Vargas. Tiene dieciocho años y está a punto de terminar la escuela. Era un chico de descendencia Italiana con pelo de color entre rojo y castaño con ojos color violeta.

La otra persona, Luzt Beilschmidt. Tiene veintitrés años y ya tiene el título de Arquitecto. El es un alemán. Que era rubio con ojos de color morado y mirada penetrante.

—¡No puedes!

—¿¡Y por qué no!?

—Porque... yo... yo te...

—Me tengo que ir

Se fue golpeando la puerta...al día siguiente, Luciano llamó a su hermano, pero solo dijo que era el hijo del diablo y que no sabía cuando volvería...

* * *

Pasaron ocho años desde entonces...

Actualmente era un psicólogo en uno de los mejores hospitales de Japón... y ahora tenía que atender a un paciente.

—¿Allen F. Jones?—preguntó

—Soy yo.—dijo un joven de veinte años, pelo rojizo y con apariencia de chico atrevido.

Entro al consultorio y se sentó en el diván.

—Bueno, cuentame cual es el problema.

—Bueno... es que... no se si lo comprendera

El chico llamado Allen estaba algo nervioso.

—Dime la edad que tienes y el problema

—Bueno, tengo veinte años y... ¿usted no es Homofóbico?

—No, no lo soy. Y no me trates de Usted.

—Bueno, es que estoy en una relación con un hombre. De niño me inyectaron una droga que me hace fertil. Y quede embarazado... no se que hacer, ¿Deberia abortar? ¿Qué debería hacer?

Allen estaba llorando un poco. Luciano pensó un poco en Lutz y como le hubiera gustado tener hijos con él.

—Bueno. Deberías decirle que estás así y explicarle porque...

—Él está en Rusia visitando a su familia y hace dos meses que no lo veo.

—Deberías llamarlo y decirle que vuelva. O le dices por teléfono o vas allá.

—Mejor sería llamarlo... Thanks... but, ¿Que tendría que hacer si me rechaza?

—Mejor pidele ayuda a un amigo, a tu familia...

—Mi padre adoptivo esta en un manicomio y mi hermano menor no me quiere

—Entonces intenta pedir ayuda, o a un urólogo... ¿o ginecóloga?

—Why?

—Varias personas podrían ayudarte

—Thanks.

Cuándo Allen se fue, Luciano llamó después a otro paciente.

—¿François Bonnefoy? ¡Hermanastro ven aquí ahora mismo!—gritó Luciano

* * *

Allen caminaba hacia su departamento y vio las maletas de Viktor, estaba demasiado emocionado... Allen pensaba en que no lo quiera volver a ver. Después de todo, él tiene treinta años. El padre y los hermanos de Allen decían siempre que era un hombre demasiado maduro. Y era amigo de mi padre.

—Viktor, Are you here?—preguntó Allen algo curioso

—¿Qué pasa?—dijo Viktor saliendo del baño, Viktor era un hombre alto y con cabello algo oscuro.

—We... Well..

Se puso nervioso, Viktor puso su mano en el hombro de Allen y le dio un abrazo.

—Te extrañe... aunque ni yo mismo me crea...

—Idiot... eres malo diciendo que me extrañas.

—Da igual, ¿que me querías decir?

—Bueno... I'm pregnant...

Viktor puso con cara de poker, como una mezcla entre sorpresa o bromista...

—We.. Well! Cuando era niño me inyectaron algo que me hizo fértil y... quede embarazado...

Allen estaba llorando, cada vez más. Después Viktor lo abrazo.

—Te amo...

—Idiot.

—No llores gringo. Si quiero a ese hijo

—Why?

—Cuando antes tenía tu edad. Yo tenía una novia y ella quería que tuviéramos hijos, nunca logramos tener, pero era porque ella no era fértil. Y yo pensaba que era estéril.

—Then...?

—Me quedare contigo e intentaré convencer a tu padre y hermanos,

—De seguro no aceptará. Además, lo llevaron a un manicomio, Matt recien tiene los dieciséis y Petar los ocho años

—Tranquilo, Si sabes que te... amo

—Thanks...

Él no creía que Viktor lo aceptaría...

* * *

Pasó un día después...

Allen decidió ir con Viktor al departamento del psicólogo. Bueno, les dio una tarjeta con su número y dirección. Allen se preguntaba cuántos años tenía ¿Veintiocho? Tocó la puerta y salió Luciano con una camisa y unos jeans.

—¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó él

—Le queria dar gracias. Una pregunta ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿veintiocho? - preguntó Allen

—¡Tengo veintiséis! ¿Por qué siempre me lo preguntan?

—Bueno, igual quiero pedirte ayuda

—Esta bien. Entra

Luciano le abrió la puerta, tenía un departamento grande y algo desordenado

—Perdona. Sinceramente no esperaba visitas ya que siempre me llaman antes...

—No importa. Es que... como te dije, mi padre esta en un manicomio y mis hermanos menores no quieren saber nada de mi. Así que...

—¿Me quieres pedir ayuda? Si puedo. Hasta ademas, siempre me gustaron los niños, hasta tengo una sobrinita. Bueno, siempre quise tener hijos...—allí Luciano paro un poco y cambió de tema—¡Bueno! ¿Quieren algo de comer?

—Lo siento ya comimos...—decía Viktor

—¡Pero tengo hambre!—se quejó Allen

—No importa, yo invito— dijo Luciano

Luego, se escuchó que sonaba un telefono y el psicólogo fue a contestar, por su cara, se podía suponer que estaba sorprendido y a punto de llorar. Cuando corto sólo dijo...

—Un número equivocado.

¿Qué habrá pasado?

Continuará...

Bueno! Esta historia va a ser larga.

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia y los 2P! No son mios.

Advertencias M-preg. AU.

Uso de nombres humanos

Luciano = Italia

Gilen = Prusia

Lutz = Alemania

Kuro = Japón

François = Francia

Flavio = Italia Romano

Andres = España

Petar = Sealand

Im Young soo = Korea

Erzebeth = Hungría

Egil = Islandia

Loki = Noruega

Oliver = Inglaterra

Allen = USA

Viktor = Rusia

Katya = Ucrania

En el amor todo es posible 2

Allen y Viktor habían ido a visitar a Luciano. Cuando éste los invitó a comer, alguien llamó.

—Escucha, ni se porque te lo digo pero... Lutz volvera de Alemania mañana y se quedará en Japón por un proyecto que durará dos años.—dijo Gilen al otro lado del teléfono.

Luciano decidió cortar y poner de excusa que era un número equivocado el que lo llamó.

Lutz estaba en el aeropuerto de Japón. Regresó de Alemania por un proyecto que duraría dos años, ahora que el se acordó... pensó. "¿Qué habrá pasado con Luciano?" Justo su hermano fue a buscarlo y salieron del aeropuerto.

—Gilen, dime, ¿Qué ha pasado con tu relación con Erzebeth? - le preguntó Lutz a su hermano mayor.

—Terminamos, ella ya no quería que yo fuera tan religioso. - dijo Gilen

—¿Y como esta Luciano?

—Bi...Bien

Se notaba que estaba algo nervioso. Lutz se preguntaba ¿Qué habrá pasado? Intentando pensar, Lutz decidió ir a la casa de Luciano, pero él no era quién abrió la puerta.

—¿Y tu quien eres? Figlio di puttana!—dijo una persona que se le apareció de repente

Es familiar de Luciano, su hermano. Solo que era rubio y demasiado amigable con la mayoría de las personas. Después fue otra persona.

—¿Y tú qué?—dijo la otra persona

La otra persona era un hombre con pelo largo pero amarrado con una coleta.

—¿Ustedes quienes son?— les preguntó Lutz a los dos

—Flavio y Andres—dijeron ellos.

—¿Ustedes que tienen que ver con Luciano?

—Soy su hermano mayor, y el es mi novio - dijo el Italiano.

Lutz los miró con asco, Lutz era homofóbico. Él pensaba "¿Cómo lo puede decir como si fuera lo más normal del mundo?"

—¿Acaso tú le hiciste eso? - preguntó de repente Andrés

—¿Qué cosa?— pregunto Lutz algo confundido

—¡Abandonarlo!

—Solo hace 5 años me fui porque tenia que trabajar en mi país natal...

—¡No pongas excusas! ¡Si quieres ver a Luciano buscalo tu solo!—dijo Flavio cerrando la puerta de golpe

Lutz camino y camino, cuando logró conseguir un hotel para hospedarse, decidió buscar por la guía telefónica el nombre "Luciano Vargas" y lo encontró y decía que era psicologo. Lutz pensaba que era una broma. Se río un poco.

Salió de allí y choco con una persona de cabello color rubio que estaba fumando un cigarrillo.

—Perdón.—se disculpó Lutz, se levantó y después trató de elevar al hombre con el cuál había chocado

—Da igual. ¿Y tu quien merde eres?—exclamo él

—Perdona, me llamo Lutz. ¿Me puede decir si hay alguien llamado Luciano Vargas?

—Si, es un psicólogo.

—¡Me debe estar bromeando!

—No, porque lo conozco, mas bien, soy su hermanastro.

Lutz se sorprendió un poco de eso, "¿No qué Luciano solo tenia un hermano gemelo?" Pensó Lutz

—¿Sabes donde vive?

—Si, ¿pero, por qué debería decirtelo?

—Soy su... o más bien dicho era...

—No me digas que eras... el tutor ¡Maldito!

De repente el rubio fumador lo empujó a la pared.

"¡Ese maldito alemán! Luciano solo nos conto su problema a Flavio, a Andrés y a mi. ¿Como se le ocurre dejar a Luciano abandonado?" Pensó François

—¡Cómo se te ocurre dejarlo abandonado!

—¿Pero de qué mierda hablas?

—¡Lo dejaste abandonado! ¡ABANDONADO! Maldito, con razón Luciano nunca quiso volver a amar.

—¿Pero de qué mier...?

—¡Averigualo tu solo! —François golpeo al alemán, tanto que lo dejó inconsciente. Se fue de allí para que no lo atraparan. "Oh Luciano, perdoname. Pero lo hice por tu bien." Pensó François

* * *

Lutz fue golpeado y lo llevaron a un hospital, al mejor de Japón debido a que su familia en Alemania es demasiado despertó, vio a alguien en la puerta... "¿No es... Luciano?" Pensó Lutz

—Supe que mi hermanastro te golpeo. Que lastima...— había dicho Luciano

—Que bueno que te preocupes por mi...—comenzaba a decir Lutz

—¡Pues te hubieras muerto y jodido en el infierno!

—¿¡Pero porque tu hermano, su novio, tu hermanastro y tú me tratan asi!?

—¡Tú no sabes todo lo que sufrí por tu culpa! Kuro, mejor vamonos.

Luciano se fue dejando solo a Lutz. "¿Pero qué mierda fue lo tan malo que le hice?" Pensó Lutz.

Después de que Luciano se fue de la habitación de Lutz, decidío ir a su departamento con Kuro, él es mi amigo de la infancia y es un año menor que Luciano, siempre se llevaron bien... aunque es algo pervertido. Él trabaja con Luciano en el hospital, pero como psiquiatra.

—¿Pero qué te hizo?—preguntó Kuro

—Yo...—iba a decir Luciano

—Tranquilo, si no quieres decir mejor no...

—Si te dire, me... enamore de él, pero... se fue a Alemania y nunca más regresó. Siempre lo espere. Pero nunca volvió, hasta ahora, claro.

—Pobre de ti.

—Nunca me dejo confesarle mi amor.

—¿Qué tal si vemos una película y cenamos en tu departamento?

—Lo que quieres es comer, ¿Cierto?

—Tengo hambre, no conseguí comer nada desde la mañana

—Tranquilo, si te hare de comer.

Cuando entraron en el departamento, estaban mi Flavio, Andrés y François

—¡Hermanito! Debes saber lo que ocurrió...—decía Flavio

—Si se que sucedio.—mencionó Luciano antes de que le explicara.

—Ese maldito alemán se metió en nuestra casa.

—Más razones tengo para molestarme con él.

—Mejor lo hubiera dejado muerto—mencionó François

—Igual no quiero verlo en el hospital

Fue a su cuarto a buscar algo, cuando vio... ese cuaderno viejo, donde Luciano había escrito todos sus secretos amorosos...

—¡Maldito!

Él ocultó ese cuaderno debajo del armario, no quería volver a verlo en su vida. "Pero, da igual." Pensó Luciano

Kuro se quedó a dormir en el apartamento de Luciano.

Al otro día después de desayunar...

—Bueno Kuro, ya te vas?—le preguntó Luciano a Kuro.

—Si, al parecer tengo que ir a atender a alguien en un manicomio.—dijo Kuro

—Ok. Ciao!

Él se fue del departamento, dejando solo a Luciano.

* * *

Kuro fue hacia el manicomio y le dijeron a quien tenía que atender a alguien. "Oliver Kirkland, estoy seguro que ya he escuchado ese nombre antes..." pensó Kuro

—Hey! Who are you? Me sacaras de aquí~?—preguntó un chico llamado Oliver, Oliver era un chico con pelo rosado y ojos celestes. Eso sí, de contextura delgada.

—No, solo vengo a controlar tu estado—le contesto el japonés

—But... yo no merezco estar aquí... tengo que cuidar a my kids~!

Oliver se puso encima de Kuro para intentar morderlo y este pensó en gritar por ayuda.

—¡AUXILIO! ¡APRETENLE LA CAMISA DE FUERZA!

Varias personas vinieron y le apretaron la camisa de fuerza y lograron soltarlo.

—No! Quiero ver a my kids! Help! Help me!

—T-Tranquilo, se puede ir... Llamaremos a otro especialista...—dijo uno de los encargados algo nervioso.

Se fue de allí, camino y él llegó al hospital. Pasee hasta al consultorio donde Luciano trabaja y no estaba, Kuro decidió ir a la sala donde estaba el alemán y allí, Luciano estaba llorando e insultando al alemán.

—Figlio di puttana! Traditore!—gritaba él

—¿Lo puedes ayudar Kuro?—preguntó Egil, Egil era un chico con cabello plateado y ojos rojos, llevaba un parche en el ojo y estaba con su pájaro amigo, Mr. Puffin.

—Sí.—respondió Kuro

Entró a la sala, cargó y se llevó a Luciano, después en otro lugar.

—¡Kuro! ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldicion! Quería seguir insultando a ese maldito!—gritó Luciano

—¡Calmate!

Cuando Luciano se calmó, su hermanastro lo llamó a su teléfono celular.

—¿Qué te pasa François?—le habló Luciano

—¿Sabes cuidar adolescentes huérfanos de dieciséis años?—preguntó François

—No, ¿Pero, Por qué?

—Sabes que trato de conseguir empleo. Y el chico embarazado que atendiste hace un tiempo, me pidio si podia cuidar a sus hermanos menores debido a que son menores de edad.

—¿Los hermanastros de Allen?

—Si, me pidió que los cuidara y me pagaria.

—Maldito, ¿Por qué no terminaste la universidad?

—No lo se. Debí haber seguido la carrera como tú.

—Bueno, ¿Eso es todo?

—No, tengo que cuidar a un niño que tiene baja autoestima... ¡Ayudame con ese por lo menos!

—Adios.

Luciano cortó la llamada, Kuro lo llamo, de seguro le va a decir algo

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—le dijo él

—Si, ¿qué cosa?—preguntó Luciano

—¿Me ayudarias a encontrar a mi hermanastro mayor?

—Pero que... explicame que no tengo ni idea.

Luciano se confundió un poco...

—Bueno, Tú sabes que desde que nací soy huerfano, él me adoptó. Bueno, después de que cumplí los veinte el nunca mas aparecio en mi vida... así que, ¿Me podrías ayudar?

—Esta bien. Así podría distraerme del asunto que tengo con Lutz.

—Se que tiene tres familiares pero solo conozco uno. Que es coreano.

—¿Sabes el país en que nació tu hermanastro?

—Descubrí y es de descendencia china

—¿Sabes el número del coreano?

—No...

—¿Por lo menos sabes como se llama?

—No soy tan imbecil. Se llama Im Young soo... creo

—Así será casi imposible...

—Da igual...

Kuro se rindió y dejó de explicar y preguntarle a Luciano, François fue al consultorio acompañado de un niño aparentemente con ocho años de edad, él lo saludo.

—Hola niño. ¿Como te llamas?—preguntó Luciano amablemente

—Petar ¿Y a ti que te importa?—dijo Petar, Petar era un niño parecido a Oliver.

—Perdona, es así. Según me informaron Allen y Matt.—se disculpó François

—Intentare ayudarle—dijo Luciano

Cuando François se fue, Luciano le preguntó a Petar algunas cosas.

—Bien muchacho, ¿Quienes son tus familiares y amigos?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? Supongo que lo sabes.—dijo el niño

—No lo se.

—Uh, Mis familiares son mis hermanos Allen y Matt. Los dos no son completamente mis hermanos. Mi papá fue metido a un manicomio y no tengo amigos.

—¿Pero por qué no...?

—¡Me quiero ir de aquí!

—Calma...

—I want to see my dad!

El niño se tiró sobre Luciano y comenzó a agarrarlo de la ropa.

—¡François, Kuro! Ayudenme con el niño!

El niño comenzó a golpearle en el pecho y a gritarle cosas en ingles. Cuando lograron levantarlo de su pecho, lo llevaron a un psiquiatra.

* * *

Allen estaba llegando al departamento que compartía con Viktor. Cuando escuchó unas voces desde adentro que dijieron...

—¿¡Pero qué diablos!? ¡Cómo se te ocurre decirnos que eres homosexual! ¡Tú eres un Braginski!

—¡Callate Katya! Asustas a Natasha y a mi no me ofendes! ¡Tu ya no me mandas!

...Continuará...

Traducción.

Who are you? = ¿Quien eres?

My kids = mis niños, mis hijos.

Ciao! = Hola o adios, en este caso es adios.

I want to see my dad! = ¡Quiero ver a mi papá!

Figlio di puttana! Traditore! = ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Traidor!

Help, Help me! = ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayudame!

B.. But! = Pe.. Pero!

Merde = Mierda

Mas drama xD. El fic será largo... mínimo 17 caps.

Chao!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia y los 2P! No son mios.

Advertencias: AU, M-preg. Uso de nombres humanos:

Luciano = Italia

Lutz = Alemania

Kuro = Japón

François = Francia

Allen = USA

Viktor = Rusia

Katya = Ucrania

Natasha = Belarus

Matt = Canadá

Bernand = Suecia

Flavio = Romano

Andrés = España

Petar = Sealand

Oliver = Inglaterra

En el amor todo es posible 3

Después de que Allen escuchó las voces detrás de la puerta, la abrió y gritó:

—¿¡Qué demonios es lo que pasa aquí!?

—Perdona Al. Solo que la estupida de mi "hermana" vino a visitarme y se enteró de mi orientación sexual —respondió Viktor un poco irónico.

—¿¡Pero cómo diablos nos dices que eres homosexual!? ¡Sin verguenza! ¡Eres un Braginski! ¡Asustas a Natasha! —exclamó una mujer llamada Katya, Lo que más sobresaltaba de ella era el excesivo tamaño de su pecho, tenía cabellos plateados hasta un poco más debajo del cuello y ojos rojos. Y seguramente, como había dicho el ruso, es que fuese su hermana.

—¡Quien asusta a Natasha eres tú! Al, vete de aquí!

—Ye..yes —Al respondió eso y se fue de allí.

Allen no quería seguir viendo esa pelea de hermanos, le hubiera gustado ayudarlo... pero por su condición, no quería que se dañara su baby.

—Pe...perdón - dijo alguien detrás de él.

Giro la mirada y vio que era la otra chica que estaba en su apartamento, "¿la hermana menor de Viktor?" pensó Al

—Sorry, ¿acaso eres Natasha Braginski? —preguntó

—Si, sobre lo del conflicto en el departamento, perdona a mi siastra. A veces se pone... especial. Bueno, sobre lo de tu romance con mi hermano, no estoy en contra, es que... mi hermana es una homofobica.

—¿Entonces es así con todos los homosexuales?

Creyó que solo era así con él debido a que era el novio de su hermano.

—Dy. Espero que comprendas, yo si acepto la relación y trataré de convencer a mi hermana para que lo haga.

Se sintió un poco mas relajado, realmente le cayo bien Natasha, y ojala logre convencer a Katya.

—Thanks Natasha.

—Bye bye!

Cuando Natasha se fue, tomó la decisión de irse. Llego a su departamento, y Viktor y su hermana seguían peleando. Asi que decidió gritar otra vez:

—¡Ya basta!

—¡Tú!—exclamó Katya y lo agarró de la ropa—¡Tú arruinaste la vida de mi hermano!

—¡Sueltalo Katya! —gritó Viktor—¡Él está esperando un hijo mio!

—¿¡Pero qué mierda!? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Imposible! Con todas las letras, niño!

—Si lo estoy, de niño me drogaron y logre ser fértil —respondió Allen un poco nervioso, pero trató de mantener la calma.

—¡Mentiras! ¡Sólo falacias! ¡Es obvio que los hombres no se pueden embarazar!

Viktor reaccionó enojado a lo que dijo ella y le pego con una olla en la cabeza.

* * *

Cuándo Lutz por fin logró salir del hospital, comenzaron con el proyecto de los nuevos departamentos y hoteles "Welcome Tomodachis" todavía él no entendía porqué el proyecto se llamaba así... le dijeron que tenía que ver al jefe que se llamaba Bernand Oxenstierna.

* * *

Andrés y Flavio eran felices antes de la llegada de ese ex-tutor. Bueno, Andrés y él se conocieron en la universidad. Cuando Flavio estudiaba para ser un diseñador de modas. Actualmente,Andrés y él adoptaron una niña de cinco años. Y es demasiado parecida a ellos.

—Mi Andrés —Flavio lo llamó para que le hablara.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó él

Andrés últimamente no se sentía bien. Estaba más estresado. Flavio decidió en ir a ver a su hermosa hija, la llamó pero no contestaba a su llamado.

—¡Figlia!

"¿Qué habrá pasado?" pensaba Flavio...

—Creo que salió con los chicos de la cuadra.

—Ya veo...

Salió de su casa y vio a los amigos de ella, pero le dijeron que no la vieron en todo el dia. "Qué extraño". Pensó Flavio, Cuándo luego, se hizo escuchar el grito de una mujer en un callejón.

—¡Hay una niña muerta aquí!

Llegó agitado, con la angustia mostrada en su mirada asustada por lo que podía llegar a encontrar; las personas a su alrededor le miraron con compasión, dándole un anticipo de lo que podía encontrar. Se abrió paso entre la gente mermando su velocidad, sintiendo ya las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Y allí le vio, tirada en el suelo en la mitad de un charco de sangre, inerte, con sus ojos cerrados tras el cansancio de no resistir más a la muerte y dada a llevar a una nueva vida, dejando a su paso a un padre que no podía evitar como los sollozos y gotas llenas de tristeza y sufrimiento era derramadas por toda su cara. La ambulancia se llevó el cuerpo de la niña. Flavio se tuvo que devolver a su casa, Andrés le preguntó porqué estaba llorando. Flavio no quería responderle, no quería que supiera que le había pasado a la niña.

* * *

"Ese idiota por fin se fue de aquí, que bueno. Ya me estaba cansando de verlo allí." Pensó Luciano mientras caminaba por el pasillo del hospital, justo se encontró con Egil

—Hola Egil —le saludó Luciano

—¡No tengo tiempo! ¿Has visto a mi pájaro? —pregunto Egil apresurado

—Creo que un paciente se lo estaba comiendo...

—¡Mr. Puffin!

Él se fue corriendo de su lado y Luciano quedó solo en el corredor. François le pidió si podía ver el asunto del chico que estaba cuidando, "creo que se llamaba Matt..." pensó Luciano, entró a su consultorio y allí estaba él mirando distraídamente la ventana junto a François.

—Hola, soy...—iba a saludar pero él interrumpió.

—Ya se quien eres.

—Perdonale Luciano, intenta.—dijo François.

—Esta bien.

—Sigo pensando que debí haber ido a la universidad. Merde

—Todos en la familia lo pensamos

Luciano puso su rostro con una cara de póker, "¿Por qué sencillamente no fue a la universidad?" Pensó Luciano algo fastidiado. Lo que le había pasado a François era, Según él, por la muerte de sus verdaderos padres, quería olvidarse de todo y comenzó a tomar y a fumar. "¿Ahora? Es un completo desastre que vive en mi departamento y trata de conseguir ó Luciano.

—Da igual, trata de ayudarlo, es algo igual que Petar, sólo que un poco menos.

François se fue del consultorio después de decir eso. "Espero que no sea un completo desastre como Petar, que casi quedó con fracturas en mi cuerpo." Pensó Luciano

—Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Preguntó intentando ver si reaccionaba normalmente a diferencia del pobre niño anterior.

—Mi padre fue metido a un manicomio. Eso de seguro lo sabes,después de todo, mi hermanastro te lo contó.—dijo Matt algo irónico.

—Pero, ¿Algo de tu madre? ¿Tus hermanos?

—Escucha bien, Allen and me... -comenzó a explicar.

Matt le contó la historia de su vida con Allen y Oliver:

Su hermano tenía cuatro años cuando él nació, su madre falleció en el parto y su padre después se suicidó, por lo cual, los llevaron a un orfanato y dos años después, fueron adoptados por Oliver.

Cuando Matt cumplió los ocho años de edad y Allen los doce, Oliver tuvo un hijo con una adolescente, que después murió atropellada, al cuál le llamó al niño Petar.

El año pasado Oliver fue demandado y llevado a un manicomio, por lo cual llevaron otra vez a Matt al orfanato debido a que aún es menor de edad, también tuvo que ir con Petar, lograron salir cuando Allen le pidió a François sí podía cuidarlos debido a su noviazgo con Viktor, el orfanato no les acepto. Y tenía que estudiar para su carrera universitaria.

"Que vida mas complicada..." pensó Luciano al terminar.

Continuará

Traducción:

yes = sí, inglés

Baby = bebe, inglés

Siastra = hermana, bielorruso

Dy = si, bielorruso

Thanks Natasha = Gracias Natasha, inglés

Bye bye = adios, inglés y bielorruso

Welcome tomodachis = Bienvenidos amigos, Japanglish.

Figlia = hija, italiano

Merde = mierda, francés

Allen and me = Allen y yo, inglés

Bueno! Eso fue todo! Chau!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hetalia y los 2P! No son mios.

Advertencias: Algo de OoC, AU, Uso de nombres humanos:

Luciano = Italia

Lutz = Alemania

Kuro = Japón

François = Francia

Allen = USA

Oliver/Arthur = Inglaterra

Petar = Sealand

Matt = Canadá

Viktor = Rusia

Flavio = Romano

Andrés = España

En el amor todo es posible 4

Luciano se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente en el sillón de su apartamento... "¿¡Momento, Qué!?" Pensó Luciano, se despertó cuando escuchó el ruido de unas sartenes caerse, provocando un ruido demasiado fuerte.

—¿¡Qué pasó aquí!? —Luciano despertó algo nervioso

—Tranquilo, solo venia a cocinar algo, por dios. ¿Cómo pudiste beber tanto? —le respondió François algo enfadado

—¿Acaso yo tom... tome? ¿Qué hora es?

—Sí, según dijiste, se estaba festejando el aniversario del hospital. Después Kuro me avisó que te llevaría a descansar a su departamento y de ahí no se nada mas. Y es medio dia.

François abrió las cortinas para dejar entrar algo de luz.

—¿Pero qué hice...?

Luciano tenía la típica resaca que se tiene cuando uno bebe demasiado. "Diablos... y eso que fue mi primer trago" pensó él

—Llamaré a Kuro.

—Fue al manicomio a ver al padre de Matt y Petar.

—¿Y no vas a ver a esos niños?

—Allen me despidió...

François se encontraba ahora de nuevo cómo casi siempre, depresivo y agotado. Luciano sintió frío.

—¿No tienes frío?

Le preguntaba porque el solo estaba con unos jeans y una camisa desabrochada.

—No, debe ser la resaca lo que te causa eso. Por cierto, Flavio llamó a las seis, y esta demasiado triste por...

De repente François se quedó callado desde esa parte.

—¿Pero qué pasó?

—Dijo que Alessa fue... asesinada...

—¿¡Qué!?

Luciano reaccionó violentamente. Alessa era su sobrinita que tanto quería, y en realidad era hija adoptada de Andrés y Flavio. "¿Por qué? ¡No! ¡No se merecía eso! ¡Ella no!" Pensó Luciano.

—¿No te importa si enciendo la televisión?

—No... ¿Pero... por qué?

—No lo se.

—¿Por qué no te pones triste?

—He sufrido demasiadas muertes en mi vida, además. Esa niña, aunque le hayamos tenido cariño, nunca fue hija verdadera de Flavio o de Andrés.

François se sentó al lado de Luciano y encendió la televisión, y lo que primero salió en las noticias del mediodía era esto.

"El psicópata más peligroso de Japón a escapado del manicomio. Se sospecha que asesinó a una niña después de salir, Oliver Kirkland es un riesgo total."

—Momento. Creo que es imposible...

La única conclusión a la cual llegó fue que él había asesinado a Alessa, pero, era improbable... o eso creyó Luciano. Al instante apareció otra vez.

"Confirmado, Oliver Kirkland asesinó a una niña de cinco años llamada Alessa Hernandez Vargas"

Después de eso, llamó a su hermano rápidamente.

—¿Viste las noticias?

—Sí... —le respondió su hermano apenado

Es obvio estar completamente abatido escuchar eso. Y mas si es un familiar cercano, como un hijo, un padre o un hermano.

—Lo siento hermano, doy mis condolencias...

—No importa. ¡Che palle!

Se escuchaba a su hermano llorar y después le cortó la llamada.

—Cortó...

—Es normal, mejor voy a tomar un café...

François se fue a la cocina a hacerse un café, dejándolo solo. Caminó a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y encendió el computador. Encontró en un sitio de internet una frase.

"En el amor todo es posible."

Le sorprenden esas palabras, ya que, él nunca tuvo a alguien que lo amara... "¡Estupido Lutz! ¡Deja de meterte en mi cabeza! Idiota, me gustaría no haberlo conocido." pensó Luciano golpeándose la cabeza.

"Pero, así no hubiera obtenido esta carrera" imaginó Luciano, se levantó de la cama y paseó por su cuarto, cuando encontró... "ese cuaderno, ¿Lo leo? Después de todo, no me haría mal leerlo un poco... " pensó él, agarró el cuaderno y comenzó a leer.

"Treinta y uno de marzo del año -"

"Mi abuelo me dijo que tenía que obtener un tutor debido a que me sacaba malas notas, No quiero tener un superior que me obligue a estudiar. ¡Si no quiero estudiar, no lo hago! Tuve que obedecer a mi nonno, da demasiado miedo."

—Que nostalgia...

Volteó a la página siguiente.

"Primero de abril del año -"

"Me presentaron a mi tutor, según mi abuelo, es el nieto de un amigo de él. "Lutz" (así es como se llama, qué nombre más ridículo tiene) Nació en Alemania y después por sus buenas calificaciones, lo trasladaron a Japón. Y ahora esta comenzando la universidad, que idiota..."

—Lo que nunca me imagine era que... me enamoraría de ese idiota con cerebro lleno de arquitectura y wurst.

—Luciano, ¿Por qué estás hablando sólo? ¿Se te metió el cerebro por el amor y las hormonas? —le preguntó François detrás de él algo bromista.

—¡Qué no tengo hormonas! ¡Eso es de niñas!

—Sí claro, cómo no...

Le respondió François irónicamente.

—Maldito, odio cuando dice que tengo o tenía hormonas — murmuró Luciano

* * *

"¡Por fin salí de ese lugar! ¡Por fin! ¡Libre! Podré ver a Petar, Matt y a Allen, me gustaría verlos a los tres y por fin entre todos ser una familia unida~." Pensaba Oliver. Él ya se estaba cansando de ver habitaciones y camisas de fuerza de color blanco. "¡Quiero ver mas sangre rojo carmesí saliendo lentamente de los cuerpos!" Decía Oliver en su mente, Para que no lo reconocieran, tuvo que hacerse pasar por otra persona y cambiarse el nombre a "Arthur". Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, pero choco con alguien que iba con un camino opuesto al suyo. Pero, se dio cuenta que era...

—¿Allen? - preguntó algo confundido

—¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? —dudo Allen algo molesto

—Soy... Arthur, acompañame, ¿Si?

—De... acuerdo, me pareces un poco familiar...

"Arthur" caminó junto a Allen y fueron a su casa antigua, donde antes vivían como una familia. Charlaron un poco durante el camino. Cuando llegaron.

—Why we are here? ¿Conoces a Oliver?

Estaba algo molesto... "Mi Allen, ¿Por qué estas enojado?" Pensó Oliver

—Soy yo sweetie~

Se quité el disfraz y él reaccionó molesto, huyó de él, "¿Por qué escapas de mi, sweetie~? Yo solo quiero abrazarte" pensaba "Arthur"

—¡Alejate de mi!

—Sweetie~

* * *

Allen corrió y corrió. Llegó a un lugar conocido para él, era el departamento de Luciano.

Logró desviar el camino de Oliver, tocó la puerta y salió François

—¡Dejame entrar! ¡por favor! —pidió Allen.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —preguntó François abriendo la puerta—. Vamos, entra.

Allen entró y se puso detrás del televisor.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —cuestionó François intentando sacarlo de allí

—Él... me persigue —susurró el pelirrojo asustado.

—¿Quién?

—Oliver...

François se impresionó. ¿Cómo podía un psicópata conocido escapar y además, perseguir a alguien sin que lo atrapen?

—¿Me puedo quedar aquí hasta mañana? —preguntó Allen separándose del televisor.

—Esta bien, pero avisale a tu "novio" —dijo François marcando especialmente la palabra novio— y a tus hermanos.

—Gracias...

—Por cierto, ¿qué demonios pasó con tus hermanos?

—Los devolvieron al orfanato, no quieren que Viktor y yo les cuidemos por ser homosexuales...

"Que mal..." pensó François con su cara inexpresiva.

~Continuará~

Perdón por no actualizar seguido, pero estoy cansada. Además, estoy nerviosa y con asuntos de la escuela.


End file.
